Con sabor A:
by Yahg
Summary: Mada mada dane a Momo no se le da muy bien el arte de... que tienen que ver Nanjiro, Taichi y la porra de Seigaku. Leàn y descubran ÙLTIMO CAPITULO CON ESCENITA YAOI
1. Para dos

Muahahahahah por fin se me acomodo una idea de la preciosa pareja MomoXRyo (quien mas si no ) . espero les agrade y apoyen muahahahaha.Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Prince of Tennis ,sean pacientes conmigo, pero es que no puede resistir escribir algo con tanto chico guapo gritando a los cuatro vientos shonen ai, yaoi ,hard , etc muaahahaha dejemos a mi locurapor una lado y vamos a...

Unas aclaraciones

- - entre guiones largos van las acciones

- dialogo

listo ahora si

* * *

Con sabor ah…

By Deidara

Capitulo 1: Para dos

* * *

Seis de la tarde en una bella casa cerca del prestigiado colegio SEIGAKU. Los rayos caían intimidando hasta el más valiente los gatos volaban y el rival de Dr. Frankestein preparaba su ultima invención.

A ver una cucharadita de esto y uno de esto otro y ahora lo probare- reía feliz hasta que… verde azul y hasta morado era el color que presentaba el jugador del smash.

Después de recuperar el conocimiento o al menos las acciones motoras se acerco al cochino libro que lo había guiado a su destrucción y lo boto a la basura enojado demandaría a la editorial por ponerle a la revista **Cocina sencilla**, no era nada fácil hacer un platillo de ese libro.

Y con frustración se sentó en el suelo al principio todo iba bien, pero después comprobó de que el era uno de aquellos que hasta el agua se les quema.

-Ahhhhhh- como **higumas otoshi's** había acabado en este embrolló.

XXX

**Flash Back **

Esa tarde caminaba felizmente, cuando de pronto escucho una voz bastante conocida para el

-Si Hanabi-chan con esto lograras que Hiroshi te haga caso, el camino mas rápido al corazón de un chico es por el estomago

-Gracias Ann-chan- decía feliz la pelinegra

-Hai u

Momo no evito escuchar y le pareció una idea…

-Tachibana-san – la llamó

-Ohaiyo momoshiro-kun – lo miro con sorpresa

-Hyu es cierto eso que haz dicho

-Momoshiro- kun lo dudas – Ann se veía sorprendida era increíble que un tragón como el no supiera la regla

-Es que si … yo … bueno…etto…

-Ya se!!! Quieres darle algo ha cierto "_Mada mada dane"_ hounto ni

-Ehhhh ///// Tachibana imouto!!!!

Ann conocía a esos dos y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras se acercaba al mas grande – Inténtalo!! Mira te regalo esto de seguro encontraras algo fácil para principiantes

-Jajajajaa te burlas de mi, yo el gran momo-chan sempaii puedo hacer cualquier cosa, lo único que debo cuidar es que Echizen no muera de lo maravillado que estará

-Pero…. –Ann miraba divertida su reacción si lo veía así se parecía al Ore-sama del Hyotei

-Jajajaa claro que lo haré si hasta Inui-sempaii lo puede lograr –su cara se ensombreció al recordar al Akatsu y al Aotsu– mejor olvídalo. Sus recuerdos viajaron más atrás y recordó el 14 de febrero donde mamushi había llevado un bento para Sadaharu-san

-Si baka mamushi puede hacerlo, yo haré un manjar para conquistar el corazón de Echizen

Ann: o.O''' No era ya su corazón tuyo??

-Si, pero así le demostrare que no solo se comer lo que compro – rió como histérico que hasta la mandíbula casi la pierde

Ann por su lado subaba la gota gorda y Hanabi-chan corría despavorida ahora mas que nunca se convencía que a su amiga le gustaba tratar con pura gente loca. Aún recordaba al tipo que decía tener ritmo, sin música o al otro sujeto que hablaba solo y de quien sabe que.

**Fin Flash Back **

XXXX

El recuento de los daños era que ni siquiera había podido hacer un miserable y triste arroz. Tal vez era hora de pedir ayuda

-Veamos que tenemos por aquí –tomo su agenda cortesía del **DATA KING, **quien había mencionado que algún día le serviría mientras miraba se preguntaba de donde higumas otoshi's su sempaii había obtenido los números telefónicos, historia académico, tipo de sangre, gustos y aficiones, etc de todos con los que con alguna vez jugaron, si hasta venía los datos del sirviente del Ore-sama como se llamaba el tipo… Ahhhh si Kabaji.

Después de inspeccionar las 100 y tantas hojas. Y analizar la reacción de cada sujeto al decirles su plan decidió que mejor seguía intentándolo, la tarde aun era joven y el era el gran Momoshiro Takeshi

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Se dirigía contenta a preparar el desayuno, eso de tener 3 hijos y un marido glotones la obligaba a preparar el desayuno tres horas antes. Prendió la luz de la cocina y la imagen que vio la dejo aterrada. Su hijo mayor yacía en el suelo inconsciente, tenía espuma verde en la boca, había visto casos como estos en las novelas un chico deprimido amorosamente se tomaba un frasco de pastillas y al poco tiempo alguien mayor lo encontraba pero era demasiado tarde.

Corrió despavorida llamando a su marido.esperaba que para Takeshi no lo fuera. Mientras que el chico que no estaba muerto balbuceaba

-Ai shiteru Echizen , come más.

**Continuara ….**

* * *

Muahhahahahaha por fin salio la idea, bueno mas o menos la verdadera era algo que usare en el siguiente capitulo, claro si ustedes quieren que exista .Lamento si esta algo desquiciado, trate de hacerlo lo mas coherente posible espero haberlo logrado.

No intenten demandarme por el uso de marcas pues la cambien muahahaha

**Cocina sencilla **ES UNA REVISATA MEXICANA QUE TE ENSEÑAA ACOCINAR SU VVD ES COCINA FACIL QUE DE FACIL NO TIENE NADA PERO BUENO

**higumas otoshi's** MMMMM ES UNA NUEVA MALDICIÓN QUE EMPLEARE PARA NO DECIR LA VVD

**Data King** CREÓ QUE ESTA DE SOBRA DECIR QUIEN ES, PERO SI ALGUIEN NO ENTENDIÓ ES INUI SADAHARU, SI ESE EL TIPO LINDO Y MALÉFICO DE LOS ZUMOS

POR ULTIMO APOYEN ESTE FIC NO SE ARREPENTIRAN MUAAHAHAH Y VIVA EL MOMOXRYO MUERTE A LA TRENZUDA muahahahahaha

_**Anata to zutto ishonni itai de su**_

_**Art is bang!!! Yeah**_


	2. L'elisir D'amour

Ohaiyo yaa!!!! Vengo de muy buen humor, la vida es bella y yo festejo 2 cumpleaños. Uno en ya tengo 4 hehehehe y el otro en la realidad muahahahamuahahahah (mensaje subliminal… espero regalo) me haré viejita Ryusaki-sensei allá voy lalala muahahaha. Dejemos mis delirios y pasemos a los agradecimientos y mensajes de esta loca

Arigato Gozaimazu a: Miguel, Neon-san, Ayacrawford, Y a los a los que leen y no dejan mensaje (malos; ;). El amor es extraño y ninguna revista de cocina ayuda realmente a su mejoramiento, pero la publicidad es buena no?

Antes de dejarlos quiero que sepan que este capitulo va dedicado a Zafiro Any. Encanto gracias por todo y no es nada soportar tus caprichos de Ore-sama, comparado con los pequeños que dibujan y no terminan (sabes de que hablo) (no me miren feo no necesito una camisa blanca ) A parte tu también aguantas cuando ando de sádica (Fuji es un bonito nombre -u-)

Prince of…POT (abreviemos ya) pertenece a Konomi-sensei; Al igual que la obra de L'elisisr d'amour pertenece a su autor y yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo es diversión

Ahora si huyamos al fic

* * *

Con sabor A…

Capitulo 2: L'elisisr d'amour

* * *

**Elisir da si perfetta di si rara qualità**

Ese mismo día la mayoría del club de tenis estaba enterada dedos grandes noticias; 1.- Momo y Ryoma llevaban 2 meses de relación y dos el sempai había intentado hacer de comer para su novato, esto había sorprendido hasta al estoico de Kunimitsu, quien no esperaba que el glotón cocinara y el príncipe se hubiera fijado en èl y menos que comiera algo elaborado por Momoshiro, de pronto una voz chillona lo trajo a la realidad

-Fuji-sempai!!!!!!!!!! – la trenzuda estaba roja hasta la s orejas

-Oh Ryuzaki-chan, dije algo malo?

-Etto…yo…a…Ry…o…m…no…le…h…

Hay estaba la castañita tratando de decir algo así como; A Ryoma no le gustara que se burlen de el - Por Kami-sama acaso Sumire –sensei era tan tacaña, para no comprarle a su nieta unas cuantas (nada mas?) vitaminas para la oxigenación del cerebro Fuji la miro divertido pensando aquello y luego a …- Nee Ryoma tu Momo nos invitaran al banquete

- …

-Nya O'chibi yo quiero algo dulce Nya!!!!

-Eiji, Fuji dejen a Echizen, el amor es bueno para que las personas …

Oishi iba a empezar con la importancia que da el cariño al mundo y la relación que tenía el de 7ª con … al diablo era aburrido y la dream pair lo mando a callar – Si mamà lo que digas – dijeron al unìsimo con una sonrisa traviesa.Seigaku-mon, era el agradecido ahora

-Ryoma-sama y Momo-chan –sermpai – jujuju Kawaiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Denme una A… denme una H … denme una ….

Hey niña- kaido miro molesto (para variar) a la pelirroja que seguía sin importarle que Mamushi la viera con instinto asesino, es que acaso el baka de Momoshiro era tan popular, claro, eso pasaba por darle confianza a los Kouhai- Fshshsh

-Denme una R… que dice – la de coletas termino su frase

Horio: AH UH PAIR? – Preguntó como si fuera muy larga la tan sencilla frase ( N/A: También tendrá dos años de experiencia en deletreo jajaja)

Tomoka: Kawaiiii!!!!! Ah Uh Pair!, Ah Uh Pair!, Ah Uh Pair!...- Gritaba eufórica la alegre niña – ku ku ku ku

-Tomo-chan Ochisuite

-Hey ustedes, ya les dije que…- Suichiro había vuelto a la carga para evitar que…

-Mada Mada Dane – el aludido por fin dijo algo en su defensa ,había interrumpido su querido juego contra la cesta de basura (N/A Sin comentarios) Todos se quedaron callados esperando algo mas conciso de su parte, pero como nunca llego a los 5 segundos

-Denme una A … Denme una H …

-Nee O'cgibi dile a momo Koi que haga dulces, quiero dulces Nya!!!! O'chibi no me ignores O´chibi!!!!

-Jiijijij el amor es… - Echizen nos daras un video de lanoche de bodas –el tensai disfrutaba de todas las miradas de terror sobre el – Tal vez me des ideas para j"jugar"con Mitsu-chan

-Fuji!!!! – la mamá estaba asustada, eso había sido demasiada información de golpe y sus pobres hijos (los demás) tenían escalofrios al imaginar "eso"

Hay 5 de que Echizen haga "eso" para complacerte , otros 5 más de que no lo diga o de un video y un 90 de que correremos toda la tarde alrededor de las canchas – los anteojos de INRI brillaban maléficamente y eso solo significaba que Tezuka bouchou había oído todo e intervendría para poner orden, en menos de 2 segundo – se escucho la más grande predicción- ¡!100 vueltas a la cancha , TODOS AHORA !!!!!!!!

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lo miro, estaba realmente mal es que acaso siempre sería un descuidado, pero que mas podía pedir si en él veía su propio reflejo (no solo físico), Y si era tan profunda la razón , no era historia nueva en su vida

-Takeshi hay algo que quieras contarme de el incidente de la cocina

El oji-lila vio a su padre, era bueno que alguien supiera su secretito- yo bueno quiero…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Después del ejemplar castigo por parte del recién bautizado Mitsu-chan Koi (según Fuji), las "ingeniosas" exigencias de Eiji, los datos de Inui-sempai, el fshshsh de mamushi, el GREAT BABY, PUPPY LOVE, BURNING!!!!! Y los pervertidos comentarios del sádico, el príncipe caminaba a casa, pensando si realmente había valido la pena ocultar la relación, si de alguna manera todos se enterarían

_Lo sabía inutl, tienes un amante jijiji deberías traerlo para que lo conozcamos ,Yeah , veremos si es tan guapo y apuesto como tu viejo . Podríamos usar el Karaoke, ohh!!! Ya se usare esta oportunidad para presentarle a mis chicas Oh si!!!- Nanjiro huye a X lugar y solo se escucha su voz- Tal vez le guste Hilary, ese bikini rojo con bolitas amarillas es genial jijijij_

_-Kyayaya tío que estas haciendo con mis bragas – nanako gritaba histéricamente_

Por un momento esa representación de si padre le vino a la mente, y recordó, que el ocultarlo había sido parte de su gran intelecto. Pero ahora que su secreto era publico debía hablar con su cómplice.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**NESSA PESSI LA RICETA, CONOCE SI CHI TI FA **

-Que tu madre no se entere de que entraste a la cocina o me matara

-Otosan … Arigato – la verdad no podía creer que su padre ayudara sobre todo después de saber para quien era

El patriarca de los Momioshiro's sonrió con pena ( estilo Kawamura) ,no dos veces su hijo arriesgaría el pellejo por alguien a quien no quisiera y ahora solo tenía una duda

-Eshi (Takeshi

-Huh?

-Que clase de persona es Ryoma-kun?- lo dijo mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba para ayudarlo

El genio del Smash lo pensó, no era tan fácil hablar de él – Es una buena persona de "bonito ver y carácter espantoso" es exigente , caprichoso, olvidadizo y …adorable, creo que lo describiría como un príncipe y es todo "MIO" ( En el buen sentido de la palabra , no sean pervertidos y piensen mal )- finalizo con una sonrisa

Taichi( N/a A final explico) se sorprendió, en mucho tiempo no había oído ese tipo de descripciones no desde que el mismo describió a su amada novia de pupilas violáceas ( quien será???) – jejejej- rió alegremente – con mayor razón Takeshi debes esforzarte el doble . Colocó en la mesa una tabla, un cuchillo y una cebolla - comencemos

-Hai AUA

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Que chico tan torpe, pensó el padre , tal vez esto le costaría mas trabajo del que pensó y es que de verdad el oji-lila no había podido cortar la cenilla sin casi llecartse la mano con el cuchillo, y por demás los trozos que cortaba no eran dignos de un principe , más bien era perfectos si el proposito era alimentar a un conejo

-niño --''''

-Nani??'

-Es acaso que planeas matarlo, mejor pide una pizza yo la pago

-OYAJI!!!!!!- Momo-chan estaba furioso, el confiando en su tutor y este con sus bromas , a veces se preguntaba si era cosa de la edad, pues el padre de Ryoma era igual

-Gomen, gomen – se disculpo Taichi- solo quería salvar al Ohjisama y al mundo entero

…..

5 Minutos después la puerta sonó

Genial la pizzería acaba de salvar al mundo VIVA!!!!!!!!!

-OTOSAN!!!!!!!!- definitivamente era cosa de la edad

Papá Momoshiro salió al encuentro del repartidor, y lo que fue a un pequeño con ojos de gato que lo miraba seriamente

-Ohhhh!!!! Cada vez contratan a gente mas rara y pequeña , que sigue que los pitufos o duendes entreguen la pizza

…. ( Baka) – Buena tardes, disculpe se encuentra Takeshi-sempai

El castaño lo miro como se mira a un emparedado cuando se tiene hambre -Woooaaaa!!!!!Takeshi!!!!!!! los de la pizza no solo han salvado al príncipe y al mundo, si no también saben tu nombre.¡¡Hey hombrecillo de la pizza dime como me llamó!!- gritaba con emoción el Sr.

…… Sr. Momoshiro????- es acaso que su padre no era el único idiota del vecindario

Sugoi!!!!!- Hijo ven rápido, este repartidor enano es increíble, ahora dime mi "cocinero" impresionara a Ryoma-kun, dime la verdad y nada más que la verdad

…..

Mientras tanto en la cocina el glotón oía las tonterías de su Oyaji y decidio salir a ayudar al pobre hombre las entregas y disculparse con él, venía a la mitad del recibidor con sartén en mano cuando noto una gorrita blanca con…. Un momento en ningún minuto Tai había llamado a una pizzería , lo que significaba que ese "repartidor" era nada mas y nada menos que Ryoma, su Ryoma

-¡¡¡Tú!!!!- grito asustando a los que hablaban en la puerta . El tutor miro a su niño y luego al hombrecito, al extraño y a su retoño y cayó en cuenta .

-Takeshi Momoshiro!!! (N/A: mi madre cuando esta enojada me grita por mi nombre completo, he notado que otros papas también lo hacen, que miedo) engañas al príncipe con el repartidor de la piza, eres un desgraciado, ahora deberas picar 50 cebollas más para que consigas mi perdón y silencio, aunque solo Kami-sama te perdonara tu engaño buauauaua – lloraba histerico – esque acaso no te ensele principios , Hay Kami que hice mal , castigame a mi no a él

-Nani???!!!!!- Momo-chan se acerco con el sartén y PACK!!- el moreno cayó como piedra , mientras balbuceaba al go así como Ohjisma noooo!!!!!-

Echizen agradeció el gesto y sonrió –Supongo que debo irme esperas a u principe no?

-Yo bueno etto…( Baka Otosan)

Da igual Momo-sempai, vine por que necesito hablar contigo- dijo mirando por de bajo de la visera para ocultar su sonrojo, hasta que llegó a sus manos donde sostenía aún el sartén y noto algunos hilitos de sangre.

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**

Ma ma ma ya se que estarán pensando, pero no pude evitar escribir algo así y nuevamente la idea original pasará al siguiente . Gomen Nasai

Vamos con algunas preguntas que usted siempre tuvo miedo de hacer

"**JUGAR" Y "ESO"** Es eso mismo, dicho de otra forma es cuando dos chicos lindo se van a lo oscurito a hacer cosillas malas

"**DE BONITO VER Y CARÁCTER ESPANTOSO**" Es una frase obvía, mis hermanos la usan conmigo, aunque yo…. Dejémoslo así muahahah

**TAICHI ( Tai) MOMOSHIRO** Soy genial, que originalidad la mía muhahahah, pero suena bien o al menos mejor que estarlo llamando todo el tiempo Papá de Momo-sempai

Odio que algunos personajes no tengan nombre, alguna vez se han preguntado como se llama el padre de Kamui Shirou ( X-1999) ó ¿Dónde están los padres del anime?, pobre Yugi Moto solo tiene un abuelo y madre, pero y su padre??????

Y que me dicen de Tezuka Kunimitsu , a lo largo de la serie todos los titulares tienen alguna relación familiar, pero y el Bouchou, donde está su familia, ni siquiera por error se mencionan .

Ok ya basta, sigamos

**UNA PIZZA PUEDE LLEGAR TAN RAPIDO**???? Según Taichi Momoshiro si , así que le damos la razón muhahahahah adoro a este padre muhahahah, será mi Obra maestra jijijijiji…

"**HOMBRECILLO**" sonaría feo (N/a La verdades qe quiero protegerme de las fans de Ryoma-sama) si llamó duendecillo ó pitufo a este genial niño

Aparece Ian (bey blade)

Yahg Kyaaaa mamá pitufo!!!!!- Yahg ira a ver a mamá pitufo( si a secuestrar a Tala muahahah) Para continuar J'AI BESOIN D' AIDE, pero antes de irme

De que hablará la AH UH PAIR¿Momo cocinara algo o de perdida podrá picar la cebolla¿ Donde quedo Tomoka¿Los hombre de la pizza serán los pitufos o los muppets?, Tai reaccionara¿Fuji conseguirá "jugar" con mitsu-koi¿Qué probabilidad habrá de que ustedes dejen review?, Y LA MAS IMPORTANTE ¿YO NECESITARE CAMISA DE FUERZA?

NO ME ODIEN FANS DE LOS AGREDIDOS EN ESTE FIC, MEJOR APOYENME Y NUNCA MAS SUFRIRAN DE HAMBRE (UPS GUIÓN EQUIVOCADO ESE ERA DES'CAR) A VER OTRAVEZ

NO ME ODIEN FANS DE LOS AGREDIDOS EN ESTE FIC, MEJOR APOYENME Y CONQUISTAREMOS EL MUNDO MUAHAHAHAHA

REVIEWS PLEASE

**ANATA TO ZUTTO ISSHONI ITAI DE SU**


	3. PREGUNTA ANTES DE FIN

Llega la gran loca con su nueva camisa de fuerza ( no pregunten, muchas personas que lo leyeron en borrador opinaron que si debo tener una necesariamente jajajajaj, es de color naranja jajajajaja ) muahahahah que feliz soy , al menos a alguien le gusta mis locuras jajajaja y tambien con mis regalitos mas YAOI PARA MI COLECCION Arigato a Paty, Sam, Di, Gaby ( la presidenta de la AGY), la felicitación de mi cielo y la de Zafiro Any.

Se daran cuenta este no es un capi más bien es una pregunta que olvide hacer en el 2°.

QUIEREN QUE EXISTA EL YAOI ( "ESO") O ME RESERVO LA IDEA PARA DESPUES DE ESTA HISTORIA ????

USTEDES QUE OPINAN, SE QUE SONARA EXTRAÑO PERO BUENO ES QUE NO ME DECIDO SI ESCRBIRLO CON "ESO" O SIN ELLO.

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPITULO

JA NE


	4. Me like you noone

Yeah!!!! Vengo de un humorcito jajajaja, realmente no celebro nada en especial solo

Que la vida es bella y que yo estoy aquí muhahahahaha y también marylin (hay cosas para estar triste ,pero muchas más para ser feliz por Kami solo vivimos una vez y hay que pasarlo bien)

Pero bueno ya dejemos mis delirios de felicidad (Aja) a un lado y vamos con:

**DOMO ARIGATOU** A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER Y MAS PARA LOS QUE DEJAN OPINIÓN ( NO SABEN CUANTO BIEN NOS HACE SABER QUE HAY GENTE QUE NOS LEE )

**MIGUEL** si los repartidores son geniales, deberían existir unos tan guapos como mi cuñado jajajajaj (N/A :Si Ryoma es mi cuñado jajajaja uno de tantos ) sobre tu pregunta de sakuno mmmmm pues la verdad no se, te parece si te lo dejo a tu imaginación

**ATEMU NO KITSUNE: **Gracias por el comentario, me hace feliz que otros se rían con mi intento de humor. Si el dulce Momo es un encanto y espérate a ver un poco mas de los procreadores de este príncipe, la madre también tiene lo suyo jajajajaja. Y si que viva la ¡¡¡¡¡¡AH UH PAIR, LA DREAM PAIR, PILLAR PAIR, LA PERFECT PAIR, STRONGER PAIR, imperial pair y todas las PAIR (que si me pongo a mencionarlas no acabo jajajaj) ¡!!!!!!!

**AYACRAWFORD-REICHAN** Para ti y para todos los demás ya llego el ultimo capi, espero te guste

**GATITOALLSTARZ: **Tome en cuenta su opinión, Habrá escenita, ojala te guste

**LUPUS MOESTA**Gomen gomen lamento ser mala y haberte dejado con ganas de ver escenita, si tienes razón POT exige a gritos Yaoi, Lime y demás jajajaj.

Pero me da mucha alegría que alguien mas se ría de mi intento de chiste jajajaj (Soy una persona que me encanta reír y hacer sufrir a la gente jajajajaj) Si yo también creo que el papi de takeshi es algo extravagante por decirlo de alguna forma jajajaj y en este Cáp. Veras más de los padres extravagantes

**BLACKLADY-AOD** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado

TAMBIÉN MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIO (MALOS ;-; VOY A LLORAR ) SE QUE EXISTEN PUEDO COMPROBARLO, NO SE PORQUE NO SE PRESENTAN CRÉANME QUE HASTA LA CAJA DE TOMATES ES BUENA, NO TODO TIENE QUE SER POSITIVO, PERO … BUENO SUS MOTIVOS TENDRÁN, SOLO LES DIGO QUE NO MUERDO ( A VECES) -U- JAJAJA.

**LES RECUERDO QUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, OJALA LES AGRADE HACE MUCHO QUE NO ESCRIBO UNA ESCENITA, OJALA NO LA RIEGUE, USTEDES DECIDAN.**

**Disclamer:** Prince…POT (Abreviaremos Rapidito) PERTENECE A Konomi-sensei que gracias por hacer chicos tan… tan….Ahhh…. Disculpe las molestias esta autora ha viajo directo a la Lujuruland (Cortesía de Zafiro Any)

* * *

Capitulo3: **Me like you no-one **

** (nadie como tù)**

Subió hasta la planta alta por indicación de él lo esperaría ahí en muchas ocasiones atrás le había esperado en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez sería diferente… hablarían de su reilación y la fragilidad que de ayer para hoy se convirtió en un tema para cuidarlo

-Abajo –

Momo recogido a su padre de en medio del recibidor, si no su madre pensaría que estaba muerto ó ebrio y el pobre Taichi de seguro pasaría la noche en el sofá o en la morgue , ya en otras ocasiones había ocurrido . Y de nuevo se dirigió a encontrarse con él

-Arriba –

El mada mada dane preparaba su discurso

_Veras Eshi por tu estupida idea de cocinar, todos en la escuela saben de lo nuestro que haremos _

Sonaba al de una niña llorona, pero… o tal vez mejor

_Momo-sempai estoy embarazado tendrás que casarte conmigo ahora!!!_

No eso era peor y no tenía lógica por dos razones: 1ª un hombre no se embaraza y 2ª ellos jamás habían pasado de dulces besos, además si dijera eso sonaría a novela barata

**XXXXXX**

Ya vine el mayor anuncio su entrada

Bien aquí voy- pensaba el peli-verde –momo yo…

-Huh????

El moreno vio a su koi hay sentadito en la cama, haciéndola lucir como la de una quinceañera, si de esas que atascan la base de pequeños muñecos en tonalidades pasteles, Si fuera una realidad, el se llamaría Momoko y Ryoma sería un gatito de ojos dorados muy suave.

-Momoshiro Takeshi te estoy hablando – grito tan fuerte que el genio del smash salio de su ensoñación

-Huh?

-Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de decir algo y no puedes

-Etto hai

-Si

-Claro la primera vez que tuve que confesarme, creí que no tendría el valor de hacerlo –Se quedo pensando y luego una sonrisa cruzo su cara – Y ahora tu estas aquí ,así que si tienes algo que decir yo estaré aquí para escucharte

El príncipe bajo la mirada ruborizado y abrió sus labios para …

(N/a ESTA ES LA PARTE DONDE TODOS SE ENTERNECEN Y EXCLAMAN AHHHHHH, CLARO SI ESTO NO FUERA DE POT Y MIO)

-BAKA PELOS DE PINCHO SEMPAII- Ryoma miro entre molesto y sorprendido a su amante – claro que te diré algo, por tu "grandiosa" idea de jugar al gourmet nos acabas de delatar y lo peor es que me dejaste solo con la bola de locos que tenemos en el club sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con un sádico, un estratega, un gato, un piro maniático sushi boy , una serpiente ,alguien que cree que los bonsáis consuelan su alma y la madre de todos estos fenómenos?

OK esa fue la escena más romántica que puedo pasar entre su majestad y el mendigo, que lo miraba hablar histéricamente y su imaginación voló Echizen no era una gatito más bien era un león –sonrió ante esa idea, ja el era experto en domarlos (espérense todavía no). Acto seguido se abalanzo sobre el felino, que por su sorpresa solo puedo suplicar clemencia, cuando el cazador lo aplastaba contra si y la superficie bajo el

-Chotto matte Sempaii

-Gomen, pero es que me dieron ganas de…

Los colores se subieron al rostro del pequeño, la verdad es que esa confesión era muy Mada mada dane

-Abrazarte????? –el moreno tomo en cuenta el color y la vergüenza de su acompañante – que pensabas????

-Puf /////// ahora el solo se había delatado

-Chibisuke???- la pregunta quedo en el aire al igual que las esperanzas del enano de salir bien librado

**¡¡¡¡¡OH POR KAMI, ECHIZEN RYOMA ACASO CREIAS QUE YO…!!!!!**

El silencio reino nuevamente

**-¡¡¡¡¡SI LO PENSANSTE!!!!**!- me sorprendes nunca lo espere de ti

El tensai lo miro sonrojado y avergonzado, es que acaso hoy era el día en que todos se habían puesto deacuerdo para tan siniestro fin – si lo admito lo hice y lo volvería a pensar sobre todo cuando un simio se te tira encima

El príncipe estaba y no cambiaria hasta que no oyera un sincero: perdóname por ser tan estupido e interferir en tu vida y tu reputación de tensai de ahora en adelante solo te dejare jugar. Ja bueno talvez lo ultimo no, solo un verdadero gomen, justo cuando comentaría la solución para su perdón se dio cuenta de algo.

El genio del smash estaba sentado a su lado y el mismo tenía la cabeza recargada en su pecho, en algún momento de su ensoñación el pelinegro lo había abrazado brindándole calor y protección que necesitaba para estar bien

_**SE QUE NADIE ME AMARA COMO TU POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE ERES EL UNICO**_

Y sin pensarlo más ( ya estaba cansado de pensar) se aferro al abrazo. Takeshi al sentirlo preguntó – Es cierto que lo saben, como respuesta obtuvo un apretón a su cuerpo, solo se dedicaría a responderle con mímica

Hai – al menos eso interpreto el sempai cuando Echizen bajo su cara viendo lo divertido que podía se el edredón azul.

Momo entonces sonrió , era gracioso verlo tan frágil, pero le encantaba tenerlo así lo separo de su lado a o que el príncipe lo volteo para encontrarse con los labios del oji-violeta sobre los suyos y sus brazos a su espalda en un abrazo que se resistía a morir. Con esa misma dulzura Eshi recostó al menor sobre la cama para que estuvieran más cómodos, el O'chibi correspondía al ritmo marcado por su sempaii, quien ya no solo besaba los labios, si no todo lo que estaba a su paso

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminaba feliz por la calle hoy si que había sido un buen día. Primero había hecho sufrir a MIzukosa, segundo había logrado asustar a todo el club de tenis con su extraña petición y de paso molestar a Mitsu-chan , el día no podía ser mejor o al menos eso creía hasta que sus pupilas se posaron en un extraño hombre que estaba en un puesto de revistas babeando como poseso sobre lo que parecían play-boy's

-Jijijij so es el padre de la AH UH PAIR

Una idea maléfica se había cocinado en la cabeza del tensai

-Echizen-san -u-

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

El cocinero se sorprendió, cuando sintió las manos del repartidor por debajo de su playera y decidió entonces seguir con su juego .Por su parte a Ryoma ya le habían afectactado las muestras de cariño y lo reflejaba en su respiración agitada con pequeños gemidos y tratando de premiar a su benefactor pego sus labios al pecho, quien jadeo al sentir es contacto en tan sensible zona pero …

-Hoy Echizen

-Huh??? - el ojos gato miro la interrogante cara de su Koi

-En que momento me quitaste la camisa o.O

-Je mada mada dane Momo sempai

-Como que me falta mucho, ni que tu supieras mucho

-Tal vez no , pero soy un Tensai recuerdas

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, a mi se me hace que… Momo empezó a alucinar quien había sido el infeliz que le había enseñado… lo aplastaría, lo mocharía lo…

Takeshi- el kouhai llamo la atención de su amante cuando que el solo mismo estaba haciendo todo el trabajo

-Huh???

-Lo que hacemos es cosa de dos comprendes ¬ - ¬

Justo cuando iba a protestar el "niño" volvió su atención a los pantalones del oji-violeta y todo rastro de pleito se fue como llego

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ku ku ku – reía como desquiciado un castaño monje mientras era acompañado por otro castaño de dulce sonrisa en una linda camioneta

-Veo que no esta asustado - de alguna forma andaba desilusionado esperaba que el adulto sufriera la bendita noticia, pero es que quien iba a imaginar que un sacerdote se alegrara que su único hijo se enamorara de su compañero de instituto

-Jajajaja debe estar bromeando siempre pensé que el retardado de mi hijo se quedaría soltero y no conocería las mieles del… y solo se consolaría con ….

Ok estaba decidido Fuji Syusuke había encontrado a una persona mas rara y extravagante que Mizukosa, Atobe y Tomoka juntos - jejej rió ante su descubrimiento

Nanjiro: Tengo una idea ,saco su celular , marco y espero , mientras le contestaban le dijo a Fuji – No tienes nada que hacer , por que llegaremos a la estación dentro de poco – le guiño un ojo a lo que tsubame Gaeshi sonrió e imito el movimiento con su celular

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tuvo que callarse un gemido cuando sintió las manos de su koi sobre su sexo provocando varias descargas en el menos que las expreso en sonoros gemidos que aumentaron cuando Takeshi engullo y empezó a lamer todo para hacer feliz al príncipe, no espero mucho pues la infantil voz se alzaba descaradamente al igual que su movimientos que al los ojos del jacknife eran tan excitantes.

El oji-gato estaba a flor de piel sintiendo cada shock dado por los labios y manos de su amante, los jadeos gritillos y gemidos ya no era suficientes la verdad ya no podía aguantar mas y con su ultimo aliento dio un grito descargándose en la boca de su sempaii ,quien por fin libero lo libero para tragar la esencia del enano.

Por su parte Ryoma trataba de de recuperar sus pulmones perdidos, sobre la desecha cama y aunque intentaba sobreponerse su cuerpo temblaba como una hojita de papel

El pelinegro lo miro preocupado jamás había visto temblar a alguien así ni siquiera a su padre cuando mamá estaba embarazada – Creo que no debí desnudarte tan rápido Gomen Echizen

-Si, tienes razón ah ah ah No… es…

-Nani?

-Ahh ah por que es… pe...ra.. mos tanto – obviamente la preocupación del cohibí era otra (n/a esas hormonas) – y aprovechando el desoriento de su cocinero trataría de igualar las condiciones

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ring Ring – resonaba una pequeña alarma interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba en la sala vacía

Ring Ring – volvió a sonar consiguiendo esta vez despertar a un castaño que dormía placidamente-Huh?

Ring Ring – sonaba furioso ,el aparato que estaba a su lado – Ring Ring – dudo si contestarlo o no por supuesto que la primera opción gano y al otro lado de la línea estaba su mejor amigo

-Hi! Tai-sama ( Si Nanjiro usando el mismo tonito que empleaba con su hijito )

-Nanjiro ¿??

-Hai, responde rápido, estas en casa??

-Si pero…- su voz se oía cansada

-Estas bien ¿???

-Mmmm pues si no cuentas a las estrellas que veía hace dos segundo si

-Ohhhh jijijiij- rió como el pervertido que era

-Nande??? Esa risa era aterradora y por teléfono solo aumentaba su valor, pues Nanjiro era tan "extraño"que jamás sabías que esperar de el y su risa "diabólica"

-Creo llame en mal momento te dejo salúdame a Maya jijiji

El ojos miel tardo en reaccionar- Matte Echizen no seas pervertido

-Huh

-Maya ella…. Bueno que querías – No iba a dar explicaciones por teléfono

-Esta tu hijo???

-Supongo – dijo tratando de acomodar sus recuerdos

-Esta Solo???

Y finalmente los arreglo…. Principe Ryoma

-jujuujuuj eso pensé

-Mmmm????

-Recuerdas aquel juego que….

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hace rato que ambos se había desecho de toda prenda "estorbosa" y después de una pequeña pausa primera ronda como la llamo Momo las caricias, los besos y palabras provocaron en ambos amantes nuevos quejidos que si antes eran discretos ahora eran escandalosos .Ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de tratar de dominar la situación ,que se tornaría en la decisión de que era tiempo de…

El smash gamer lo tomo entre sus brazos y viro hasta quedar sobre el kouhai, cuando iba a decir algo el chico levanto sus caderas provocando un roce que excitó al oji-violeta .Conforme con su buena acción Echizen siguió moviéndose contra el para tratar de que el otro cayera en cuenta de lo que perdía si no se apuraba

¬.¬ Por mas que lo quisiera esa "adorable forma de provocarlo era desquiciante sobre todo cuando el iba ala mismo punto

-Mada mada dane

O.o y hay estaba de nuevo (Recuerda takeshi lo amas, lo quieres, pasarías el resto de tu vida a su lado se repetía mentalmente el gran Momo-chan-sempaii

-Gomen Ryoma –dijo al tiempo que separaba las piernas de su novato tenia que portarse condescendiente con el, cualquier intento de discutirle era inútil siempre perdía y aún s e preguntaba porque ( N/A pequeño, adorable, lindo, guapo, deportista etc. quieres mas???)

El de orbes doradas soltó un bufido y mal gesto cuando dos dedos se colaron en sus entrañas

-Note pongas así, relájate al menos te dolerá menos

A pesar de no ser fácil el Oujisama se pego a su cuello y oculto el rostro en el hombro del moreno, era su forma de relajarse, por un momento el más alto dudo si seguir era buena idea pues este "juego" podría herir a su querido gato (N/A pero no se quejo en la primera ronda verdad) Y eso era a lo que menos deseaba .Tomo como opción parar retirando a los intrusos de su repartidor y preguntar

-Daijoubu de su ka Ryoma????

Al no recibir respuesta agrego- No es necesario que sigamos si no deseas yo es….- quería estar seguro de que no habría desacuerdos

Iie –el samurai dejo ver su cara sonriente, cosa que confundió al plebeyo. Y tomándolo del brazo lo jalo cambiando así las posiciones, ahora el cohibí estaba sentadito en el estomago del otro

-Jijijiji- ryoma rió con una sonrisa estilo su pervertido padre

-Ehhhh???- de verdad que Eshi no entendía esos cambios de humor

-Y ada

-Eh???? No que???- CADA VEZ ENTENDÌA MENOS

-No me da la gana dejarlo así

OH OH no no era posible, acaso estaba pasando esa idea por su cabecita – los movimientos del cocinero fue solo negar con la cabeza, sabía que su gato era algo drástico

-Siiiii – asentía como poseso el "niñito"- Y sin más aviso el príncipe se estaco sobre el miembro del superior

…..

…...

Ahhhhhh!!!!!!- un grito salio de las gargantas de los amantes

Ahhhhh!!!!! – karupin boy sentía que se partía en dos era tan extraño placer y dolor en una sola acción, jajja y eso que el solo venía a hablar

El sempaii estaba que veía las nubes, estrellas y demás astros con sexo siendo oprimido por el interior de la persona que amaba era tan….

Echizen!!!!!- lo había olvidado cuando alzo la vista miro a su pequeño con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos y el mismo sintió ganas de golpearse ,lo había hecho llorar ( N/A corrección Eshi , nadie le dijo que se sentara tan brutamente ahí )

-Estoy bien, era lo que queríamos no???- Una vez mas sonrio ,ahora sabía que no se había equivocado en aceptar al glotón a su lado , seguro era que este siempre lo cuidaría

Sii- sus nervios se calmaron cuando vieron esa sonrisa y que su protegido estaba tan "bien"

Lentamente el oji-gato empezó a moverse siendo ayudado de Takeshi formando un vaivén que cada vez iría más y más rápido y concluiría cuando ambos estuvieran satisfechos

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Estación central

-Creo que no deberíamos meternos en sus problemas

-La probabilidad de que Kawamura tenga razón es de 85

-Baka baka shi seishonen's (Tonterías jovencitos)

-Yo todavía no entiendo cual es el problema Echizen –san , si el amor hace que las personas sean mejores, mas felices además que….

-Fshshshshsh el problema esta en que el niñato se fijo en el simio baka de momoshiro fshshsh

-tienes algún problema con mi apellido mocoso mamushi insolente fshshshs – el castaño imito al de el paliacate

-Nya ya vi. de donde salio momo-chan

-Ku ku ku lo sabía ese amor e s para triunfar – Kya Ryoma sama kyaaaaaaaa

Kaido – Y a esta loca quien la invoco

Inui- pensé que entre mas los porcentajes de diversión subirían

…..

-U- Yo creo que deberíamos montarles una fiesterita no crees Mitsu????

……

Nanjiro – Tu siempre tan simpático bouchou –sama

……(Como diablos acabe aquí- se preguntaba el capitán ,tras unos segundos se sonrojo y se acordó que había sido cosa de sus querido sádico y los vestidores después de la practica )

-Lets go boys –grito emocionado el monje

-Pues yo sigo pensando que nos es una buena idea

-Taka san

-Eh?

-toma – el sonriente castaño le extendió una raqueta

¡¡¡¡¡¡BURNING LET 'S GO BABY S QUE LOS AMANTES NOS ESPERAN!!!!!!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hace poco había despertado y después de contemplarlo lo decidió, se puso un pantalón y bajo corriendo

Ahhhhh- fue su bostezo cundo se había despertado desorientado encontrándose solo en una cama ajena, se observo desnudo y de golpe recordó todo lo que había pasado

-Este baka ,me escuchara –se dijo furioso que tan romántico era que después de hacer el amor tu pareja te dejara despertar solito –baka baka

Siguió maldiciendo hasta que por la puerta apareció el ingrato, llevando en sus manos un plato y unos palillos

-Ya despertaste - U -

-Si y lo hice solo, sabes que es…

-Que bueno como sea- recuerden que momo-chan a veces es al "infantil"- te traje algo de comer supuse que podrías tener hambre después de tanta actividad - U –El anfitrión le sonreía feliz a su mini samurai, que no esperaba tan grata sorpresita. Pero se le vino a bajo con la ayuda del intelecto de **karu-boy** que le advirtió de un peligro

-Ten

-No me comeré eso?????

-Anda toma un bocado, te aseguro que… - el oji- violeta sonreía con amor

-Si lo cocinaste tu no quiero, no valla a morir envenenado – definitivamente ese era un príncipe

-Serás …. Teme

-pero este teme vivirá mucho

- ;-; mira que lo había hecho pensando solo en ti – el cocinero ,sabía del lado tierno de su koi y lo usaría a su favor

-Ryoma miro la extraña sustancia en el bowl, eso se llama chantaje Eshi

-Si y si funciona es mas lindo

-Olvídalo no lo haré

-Demo , si no lo comes te quedaras pequeñito pequeñito

-Hace rato no te importo mi estatura

-Si bueno-/////- pero yo … etto….- Sin poder evitarlo el mayor empezó a sollozar – por Kami yo matándome para que mi enano novio comiera y este me rechaza buauauauauau

Eso era patético, pero si lo hacia feliz probaría aquella cosa, todo por que dejara de lloriquear

-Dame acá –estiro sus manos tomando el tazón que si seguía en posesión del smash-gamer seria decorado con retos nasales (N/A que asco)

-Hai- sonrió feliz, su esfuerzo seria recompensado por su soberano

Se acerco el platón y cuando se disponía a tomar con la otra los palillos

¡¡¡¡¡¡PACKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la puerta y ventanas de la habitación cedieron a lo que parecía dinamita ardiente ; cuando la emoción paso la pareja miro con desorbitados ojos a sus nuevos acompañantes. Por un lado el equipo de seigaku con su porra en el marco d e la puerta y por la ventana entraban Nanjiro y Taichi

-A ver que paso aquí jijijiji

-Que ven mis bellos ojos

Y todos prestaron atención a que Momo no traía playera y Echizen estaba como kamisama lo trajo al mundo sobre la cama desecha . Los gritos palabras y comentarios pervertidos no se hicieron esperar

-Díganme que usaron protección , la seguridad ante todo, saben que al año mueren …..

-O'chibi!!!!... Ahora si le pedirás dulces a Momo-koi

-Mi renacuajo y el Oujisama buauauaua, Nanji tienes un pañuelo

-Tengo algo mejor que eso…. Una cámara yeah ju ju ju

-Mmmmmmm si calculamos el tiempo, si no nos hubiéramos detenido en el restauran de Kawamura la probabilidad de encontrar a estos dos "jugando" hubiera sido del 99 por ciento

-Lo siento chicos la próxima vez no volverá a pasar

-Kawamura, Inui!!!!!-reprendió Kunimitsu

Eshi sempai tenia un tic al igual que el repartidor – que era eso de la próxima

-Jijijii Mitsu no negaras que seria divertido, aunque eso me ha dado una idea – Echizen-san me prestaría su cámara mañana ji ji ji Tezu-chan quieres ir a cenar mañana a mi casa?????

Todos miraron espantados al sádico y a su capitán ,quien no dejaba de sorprenderlos ,pues en ese momento desarrollo otra técnica , ponerse rojo , nadie entendía si era de vergüenza o de coraje

Horio- Mama tengo miedo

Oishi- ya dejen de espan….

-LO TENGO ju ju ju ji ji muahahahahah –reía la voz femenina

Nani???- al unísono preguntaron todos

AH!!!! UH!!! AUCH!!! PAIR!!!!!! Ah uh auch pair !!!!!!!!Empezó con sus gritos de "animo" la pequeña

Fuji- Genial nombre ji ji ji -U-

Horio – Mami!!!

-Fshhh que tonto nombre no tiene gracia –por fin mamushi se animo a participar ,pero tenia el presentimiento de que era mejor haberse quedado callado

Sadaharu- - vamos a mi casa y con gusto te muestro la "gracias "

Kaoru demostró ser un tensai en potencia al aprender en menos de dos segundos la súper técnica de su sempaii

Tomota – Kyayayayaya puras pair , estoy en el paraíso ahhhhh Ah uh Auch pair!!! Perfect pair!!! Y data-fshsh pair!!! Kyaaaaa!!!

Eiji – perfect Pair????-pregunto intrigado el gato

Tomo-chan – Si p Tezuka –bouchou y Fuji-sempaii –U-

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido – seria perfecta si Fujiko se quedara conmigo

Todos miraron expectantes al triangulo recién formado . Mitsu se quedo rojo( ahora si podría ser de coraje y vergüenza ) Eiji miraba a Fuji tan feliz y Syuusuke bueno el sádico hizo lo de siempre … sonreír – Me parece que un trío sería genial

Y más feliz que nunca la animadora tomo todo su aire y empezó con parejas, convirtiéndose en la música de tan agradable reunión

Volviendo a los importantes

El cocinero estaba paralizado y ahora? Como salían del cuarto con su dignidad no tan aplastada ,pero demasiado tarde cuando volteó a darse ánimos con su niño descubrió que este ya estaba pasando lentamente detrás de la bolita para no ser descubierto, su cuerpo era cubierto por la ligera sabana de su propiedad .

Sinceramente era tierno y el lo dejaría ir formando una distracción para que al menos uno saliera vivo de hay, justo cuando iniciaría su plan para ser la carnada piso algo viscoso, lo examino y ….

-Ryoma Echizen no escapes cobarde!!!!!!!

Al son del la efusiva llamada todos los invitados se alertaron e impidieron la huida del gato

Ryoma- Traidor siseo el príncipe a su amante

-Te lo mereces ingrato mira lo que hiciste – señalo el suelo y en efecto el arroz que tanto trabajo le costo hacer estaba en la alfombra aparentando se otra cosa

-Ii data – el de anteojos saco su preciada libreta y empezó a escribir, posiblemente a finales de año todos los tenistas que conocía recibirían una libreta con algunos datos de cómo juntar a dos personas, que comer y en donde ( tal vez el lugar idóneo sea la habitación de alguno de los dos o tres , quien sabe a mucho tal vez a algunos les gustaría el trío) eso lo pensó cuando miro a su capitán, el sádico y el gato. ( N/A jajajajaja eso me recordó un chiste. Y el gato hace miau jajajajaja)

Ryoma sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de salir con decencia de ese lugar solo agrego – Mada mada dane a todos

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Ok mmmm ahhhhhhh – Yahg corre de lo que podría ser su ejecución

No me maten!!!!!! Se que los hice esperar mucho y tal vez no era lo que esperaban ,pero este cambio de año fue extraño para mí ,la verdad este capitulo se publicaría el 16 , 24 de Dic pero… larga historia solo digamos que se lo regale a un tipo en la compra de un pantalón. Y a una compañera . lo peor fue que a ambos les di borradores anteriores que eran más Nanjiro y sus chicas ( hentai)

Buauauua ahora que recuerdo el tipo del pantalón me encontró en la calle y me pidió la continuación y yo me quede como lela viendo como huía

Dejemos mis traumas de capítulos, sobre este mmmm ya se que esta algo desquiciado pero después de escribirlo 5 veces con dulces encima cortesía de la preciosa Zafiro Any y agua de jamaica regalo de mi abuelita, no era para menos.

Espero les haya gustado y si no son libres de expresarlo en un bello review , lo que me recuerda que estoy como Dan solita y de muy buen humor , si alguien quiere platicar conmigo solo díganme que mi msn y yo nos aburrimos como ostras ( me encanta conocer gente nueva)

Antes de irme pasemos a la agradable sección de las preguntas que siempre quiso hacer pero por miedo o por que nunca entendió no pregunto

_**ECHIZEN-SAN ME PRESTARÍA SU CÁMARA MAÑANA JI JI JI TEZU-CHAN QUIERES IR A CENAR MAÑANA A MI CASA???**_

Si la cámara sirve para grabar como juegan los chicos

"**_ESO" "JUGAR" Y "JUGANDO"_**

Son eso mismo sinónimos para cuando los chicos van a lo oscurito ( ya lo habíamos mencionado antes)

**_KARU-BOY_**

Si alguien no entendió es Ryoma. El amo del gato karupin y si nadie lo a notado el niño parece gato (además de Eiji… SUGOUI NEKO-PAIR MUAHAHAHA)

_**ESO ES CHANTAJE …. PERO SI RESULTA ES DE LO MÁS LINDO**_

Esa sería la frase entera muahahha me encanta usarla ( tanto la frase como la acción)

**_TEME_**

Como traducciòn tendrìamos que es maldito... etc ( se usa para maldecir y cuando se esta enojado)

****

Bueno creo que es todo ahora si me despido, si tiene mas preguntas avísenme que para eso estoy yo y el pollo totote

**Ja ne**

_**Anata to zutto ishonni itai de su**_

_**Art is bang!!! Yeah**_

**PD QUE VIVAN LAS PAIR DE POT **

**PD 2 QUE VIVA EL POLLO TOTOTE**


End file.
